


departure

by Robin (Colonel_Snivy)



Category: Vast Error
Genre: Dehydration, Other, Sad time, Starvation, im tagging the starvation and dehydration stuff since woemils gonna die from that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Snivy/pseuds/Robin
Summary: Loneliness. An empty, painful feeling that grasped your heart every hour, slowly becoming more and more insignificant as time passes, until you dig up the very memories that make it hurt even more.You continue thinking to yourself, “I’m used to it, I’m used to it.” But of course, it keeps coming back. And there’s nothing you can do about it.





	departure

Well. You got what you wanted your entire life.

You wanted to go to space, even if it was inevitably going to kill you. Why? At first, you believed you knew the answer as clear as day. It was so simple, you couldn’t believe you used to think like this back then. You wanted to find a habitable planet so your current one won’t die out in the most pathetic way possible. You wanted your people to find a place elsewhere to flourish. But eventually, that meant nothing to you. As time progressed, this answer was irrelevant. Your answer had changed completely, and you soon sought out something else.

The true answer was that you wanted to escape. You wanted freedom. And you got exactly that.

But at what cost?

Now, you’re lying on the floor of your ship, starving and parched, weak and alone. No connection to anyone else. No way to communicate with anyone on Repiton. No supplies to keep you alive for any longer. All you have is your computer, your guitar, and your thoughts. But that’s okay, really, that’s all you want right now. You’ve been alone from the start, and you knew that damn well. Even if you did have a connection to someone all the way out here, there’s no fucking way anyone would want you back.

You reach over to your computer and drag it over slowly, eyes blurry as you scroll through the last images you had taken of you and your formerly beloved. You go through this every night you’re still alive, and you knew this will be your last night to reminisce on these memories. Is it even night right now? Who cares. You’re gonna be dead soon.

Sometimes you do wonder what’s happening back on Repiton. What do people think about this mission? Is anyone worried? Maybe even your formerly beloved is thinking about you? No, scratch that, that’s completely impossible.

You continue mindlessly scrolling through the collection of memories stored on your device, soon landing on one image alone. You’re unable to comprehend what’s in it until your eyes clear up a bit and you recognize the faces. They belonged to you and your ex-matesprit. You two were holding hands and smiling as if there was nothing in the world that could stop you…

But then you remembered. There was something that stopped the two of you. And it was your stupid ambitious dream that ruined it all. Your daydreams of finding a habitable planet. You saw it as small, but eventually it was what dragged to away from your loved ones. You were unable to focus on anything but that…

You let out a weak sob, curling up and clutching your stomach. You know damn well what consequences were earned as a result of your freedom.

Loneliness. An empty, painful feeling that grasped your heart every hour, slowly becoming more and more insignificant as time passes, until you dig up the very memories that make it hurt even more.

You continue thinking to yourself, “I’m used to it, I’m used to it.” But of course, it keeps coming back. And there’s nothing you can do about it.

But thankfully, that’ll all end soon, won’t it? I know you’ve been waiting for this for so long. Ever since you ran out of the very supplies that kept you living. I know you want this all to end, since you can’t take it anymore. And don’t worry, that time will come soon.

Very, very soon, my friend.


End file.
